


Mistletoe

by lowlifetheory



Series: Christmas Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Moresomes, Multi, Smut, foursome - M/F/F/F, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe, the girls take care of their Alpha, requested by derekleftstilesforme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Allison asked resting the box on her hip as Erica pulled a key out of her back pocket and slotted it into the door.

'Of course it's a good idea.' Lydia said brushing past her and walking into the sparse apartment and dumping the bags she carried on the floor. It was basic, Derek's apartment. The kitchen was small, there was a table with two chairs, a sofa and an arm chair and one lone coffee table piled with a dirty mug, an old newspaper, and a few letters. The television was wall mounted and there was a bookcase against the opposite one. A chin up bar was attached to the door frame that led to Derek's closet. The bed was half made, dark sheet thrown up to cover the mattress at least, pillows as Derek had left them that morning. There was a bathroom too behind one of the closed doors but Derek didn't really have much else.

'Good.' Erica said and the three of them set to work placing a Christmas tree, twining tinsel around the window frames and setting snowmen and Santa's on various naked surfaces. Of course they partied while they decorated. Lydia had her iPod repeating Christmas music and Erica had made a punch that they were all enjoying while Allison had supplied the snacks. They had just flopped onto the sofa, drinks in hand and main lights out to admire their handiwork when the door opened.

'What the hell?' Derek asked stepping into his kitchen and glaring around.

'Surprise!' Erica called.

'Merry Christmas.' Lydia joined her. Derek scowled and walked deeper into his home. Allison watched as he examined everything, his eyes roaming from trees to tinsel, to the mistletoe above his bed.

He raised an eyebrow at them. 'You girls expecting me to get some Christmas action?' He asked and Allison breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't angry.

Erica giggled and Lydia smirked. Allison knew that both of them had slept with Derek at one point or another, and both had bummed about how amazing he was. Allison thought they were just selling him up, making him out to be better than he was but deep down she suspected they weren't exaggerating at all.

'Could be arranged.' Erica said biting her lip. 'Alpha.'

Derek let out a groan and shook his head. 'You girls will be the death of me, you know that?' He grinned turning back towards his kitchen and grabbing a glass of the punch. He hung his jacket on a hook by the door and left his boots below them, and this time he explored the place slowly, tilting his head to examine a little snowman on the counter and the decorations on the tree. 'That's a big pile of mistletoe.' Derek said when he got to his bed. They watched as he sat down on the edge and placed his glass on the bedside locker, leaning down to pull what looked like an old leather suitcase out from underneath it.

'What's that?' Erica asked curiously.

'Come and see.' Derek's voice was soft as he spoke. Lydia stood and took Allison by the hand, leading her to the bed and curling a leg underneath her as she sat. Erica landed on her belly with a bounce beside them, her glass empty but still in her hand. 'When the fire happened, it was November. Our decorations, naturally weren't up that early. They were stored in one of the basement rooms, a room that escaped the fire completely. My mother had a habit of keeping everything. Most of the dyestuff's still there, locked away and secure now that I own the house again, but there's a few things here. This...' he lifted a little battered box out and showed it to them. Erica took it and carefully opened it. There was a snow globe inside, and she shook it with a giggle, watching the little flakes flutter around the pack of wolves.

'That's so pretty.' She said looking up at Derek. He smiled and took it from her, shaking it and placing it on the bedside locker beside his drink. He took a sip of the punch as they watched the flakes float around.

'What else is in there?' Lydia asked arching her neck. Derek lifted another wooden box out and opened it to reveal a large wooden Ferris wheel. There were little people in the cars, and more milling around the bottom all wearing winter clothes. It was colourful with just the right amount of snow.

'My grandfather made this.' Derek said moving the wheel.

Allison bit her lip as he reached it to her, and she carefully placed it on the windowsill. She returned to find Derek showing them a little wooden house with twenty four little slots, all with a figurine for around the house. 'You build it, the picture, it's an advent calendar,' he explained, 'we loved playing with this, we could never wait until Christmas eve when everything was out.'

Lydia reached a hand over and squeezed Derek's fingers. He looked up at her and smiled softly. 'I'm all right.' He said and he was, he looked happy, just lost in a sea of memories.

'Bet I know what will make this Christmas better...' Erica said sitting up onto her knees. Derek folded the case as Erica pulled her top off and knee walked to Derek on the bed. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and he linked his fingers behind her back. She looked up with a sly smirk at the mistletoe and Derek followed her gaze, rolling his eyes and kissing her.

Allison took a step away from the bed, Erica was getting frisky, so clearly this was her queue to go. She watched Derek pull away from Erica with a smile and let her slide back onto the bed before he fell back on an elbow and kissed Lydia. Lydia's fingers came up to his face, fingers scratching through the stubble as they kissed, and there was definitely more than lips involved.

Allison's chest jolted uncomfortably at the sight, realising that she would be the only one walking out, that they would soon be lost in each other and forget about her completely. 'Where are you going?' Derek's voice shocked her out of her exit.

'I'm just going to give you guys some privacy...' She said nodding at the door.

'It's bad luck, to be underneath mistletoe and not kiss someone.' Derek said. Lydia nodded her head and Erica winked at her. Allison felt like a fool but she let her feet carry her back to the bed, and she rested a knee there as Derek rose up to meet her. His hand slipped around the back of her neck, his thumb rising into her hair as his teeth caught her bottom lip, his tongue instantly soothing the bite as his arms slipped around her body pulling her close to him as he kissed her deeper.

Allison gasped and it was all the encouragement Derek needed before his tongue was slipping into her mouth, warm and wet, exploring her carefully, thoroughly. When he pulled away she was almost breathless. His smile stretched across his lips. 'You can go if you want,' he said quietly and a moan from Erica drew Allison's attention, Lydia was already nipping at her throat. 'I'd rather you stay.'

Allison turned back to Derek and did what she always thought of doing every time she looked at him, rubbed her soft cheek against his stubble rough one. Derek's face moved into a smile and Allison turned to kiss his lips while his fingers gripped her waist. A shiver ran down her spine when Derek's fingers found her skin but instead of letting him strip her she pushed him back onto the bed. Erica looked up and Lydia leaned across her. 'I was thinking...' Allison tilted her head to the side, 'we should give Derek an early Christmas gift, what do you think?'

'Sounds like a great plan.' Erica smirked pulling a sock off his foot. Derek raised an eyebrow as Lydia went for his belt and soon he was naked, lying on the bed. Allison raked her eyes over his body shamelessly. This might be the only chance she ever gets with him, and she wanted to make it count.

'Feeling a little self conscious here girls.' Derek said. Allison gasped when hands came around from behind, Erica's hands, and started to unbutton Allison's blouse.

'How about we unwrap your gift for you?' Lydia smirked and Allison only had a second to frown at that before Lydia's fingers were unzipping her skirt and letting it pool around where she rested on her knees. Someone removed her boots and Allison had half a second to panic because her under ware wasn't matching before her vest was being drawn over her head and her pantihose were tugged from her legs, leaving her in black panties and a pale pink bra. She bit her lip and looked behind her to where Erica and Lydia, both in matching underwear, were slinking around her to get closer to Derek.

Allison raised her eyes and found Derek watching her, his eyes hooded with lust, licking his lips. Erica pushed one of Derek's arms out of her way and kissed his chest while Lydia settled herself beside him, fingers scraping over his hard abs. Allison had a hard time focusing as Erica sat up to remove her bra. Lydia leaned across Derek to lick one of her nipples, and Erica sighed, cupping the back of Lydia's head. Allison edged forward as Lydia rolled onto her back and tugged her panties off, while Erica did the same standing at the side of the bed.

'Still overdressed.' Derek's voice was rough with lust when he reached for Allison, tugging her on top of him and disposing of her bra then panties. 'Erica, go lock the door and check the windows are locked too.'

'No problem.' Erica smirked, completely comfortable in her body, walking around the apartment naked. Lydia rolled half on top of Derek and Allison settled over his lap, both of them paying attention to his body. 'Perhaps you're our Christmas present.' Erica said sitting back on the bed. Derek wound an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. Allison pushed a surge of want away at the sight, and Erica broke away with a giggle. 'Don't worry, he's all yours after we've finished.' She teased. Allison took a moment to stare before she found herself on her back beside Derek, Lydia hovering over her.

'Be quiet Erica.' Lydia said. Her lips were inches away from Allison's and as she leaned down Allison gasped. Lydia kissed her softly, sweetly, as if she were testing something out. When she pulled away she made a humming noise and grazed her thumb over Allison's nipple. 'Just what I thought.' She said. Erica giggled and Lydia reared up, moving to lick Derek's cock. Allison watched them for a moment, before fingers on her jaw had her looking into Derek's face. She was surprised he wasn't watching them, but his lips found hers and he drew her half on top of him.

'Why don't you come down here and play?' Erica asked tugging at Allison's wrist. She pulled away from Derek and kissed her way down his body until she reached the prize her friends were already enjoying. Hand's on her hips shocked a yelp out of her, and she found herself settled over Derek's face. She gasped as his tongue licked into her, her concentration failing at Derek's attentions.

'Mmm, tasty Alpha.' Erica said holding Derek's cock to Allison's lips. Allison licked around the head, before opening her mouth and taking him in. Erica licked the bottom of his spit slick shaft while Lydia sucked his balls. Derek paused what he was doing to whine and pant, and even his hot breath on her pussy had Allison dripping wet. His fingers gripped her hips and she was sure there would be bruises in the morning but right now she couldn't find it in herself to care, not when Erica was lifting her mouth to kiss around the head of Derek's cock, tongue's slick together, making him whine and pant even more.

'Come forward, come sit on him.' Lydia said pulling at Allison's shoulders. Allison pulled away from him and moved to where they wanted her, turning at the last minute to see his face. Erica knelt behind her, hands on Allison's hips while Lydia licked Derek's face clean of Allison's juices. Allison threw a leg over Derek's belly and sunk onto his cock, twisting her nipples as she rode him, until Erica leaned up and licked her ear.

'Don't be greedy,' She teased pulling Allison's earlobe into her mouth to suck as Allison lifted her hips and Erica guided Derek's cock to Lydia. Lydia moaned and pushed back on Derek immediately. Allison ran her hands along Lydia's back and into her hair, the other one drifting around to tease a nipple. Letting herself fall, Allison landed on the bed beside Derek who immediately kissed her again.

Allison let her fingers drift between her thighs while she watched Lydia ride Derek. 'I'm going to put you on your back.' Derek said turning so Lydia was lying among the pillows. He guided Erica over the top of her, and the loud growl Erica let out told Allison that he was fucking her now. 'Touch yourself.' Derek commanded her. Allison did, her teasing touches turning a little more frantic as Erica caught Lydia's mouth in a kiss.

Derek fucked Erica, his cock pounding into her, their angle forcing Erica's body to grind down on Lydia. Allison got the feeling they'd done this before, at least Derek had. Not for the first time she felt like leaving, her discomfort clearly obvious. She felt like an intruder, watching a porn show. Her fingers left her pussy and just as she was about to move Derek did, rolling on top of her and kissing her thoroughly, while Erica and Lydia seemed lost in their own little world.

'On top of me.' Derek muttered pulling her up. 'I want you on top of me.' He flopped onto his back and pulled at her until she straddled him again. 'Like to look.'

Derek looked so young at that second, vulnerable, that Allison just wanted to wrap him in her arms and protect him from the world. Instead she let herself fall onto his chest and kiss him. She put everything she had into it trying to show him with her mouth how special he was.

Allison sat back and started to rock on his cock. The other girls parted too, Lydia straddling one of Derek's thighs to tease his balls and Erica bending to lick and kiss his nipples.

Derek hissed and his hands flew to Allison's hips. He closed his eyes and arched his back but Allison wanted him to look at them, 'hey, eyes open!' She whispered and found herself shocked when he obeyed.

It was intense; behind her Lydia came first, her hips grinding into Derek's thigh. Derek's fingers had disappeared between Erica's legs and Allison noticed her tensing up. She pressed her own fingers to her clit and clenched around Derek, gasping as her orgasm rippled through her.

Allison moved off Derek and Erica joined her, as if they had one mind. 'Christ girls!' Derek grunted lifting his head to watch them. 'Fuck!' Tongues licked and sucked at his cock until he came, until he was clean and sated, his eyes drooping easily.

Erica slid up Derek's left side, and Lydia up his right until they could kiss him, brush lips and bodies together. Allison stayed where she was, already regretting what had happened. At the time it seemed like a good idea, like something she could gather memories from but now, all she would see would be Derek and them, the three of them working together to get Derek off, to make him happy.

'C'mere,' Derek said and Allison just looked at them, she had nowhere to go but behind one of the girls or on top of Derek. Erica took the choice away from her by sitting up and pulling her on top of Derek.

'Hi.' He said with a curl of his lips.

'Hi.' Allison answered as Derek kissed her.

'I bags the first shower!' Erica said moving from the bed but she stopped when Derek reached for her.

'What was that all about?' He asked quirking an eyebrow.

'The mistletoe silly.' Erica said but she leaned forward. 'Merry Christmas Alpha.'

'Merry Christmas to you too my little she wolf.' Derek snatched one last kiss and Erica disappeared. Allison realised they did this more than she thought, they were friends, who sometimes took what they needed.

They lay like that until Erica left the bed. Allison slid into Erica's spot and curled up against Derek's side as he dozed happily waiting for her turn.

'Me next.' Lydia said moving away from Derek with a kiss. 'You know, Derek's shower is crap, you only get two good ones before the water runs cold.' Lydia said to Allison.

'Guess I'll have to wait until its ready for me.' Allison said boldly, delighted when Derek snagged her against his side.

'It could take all night.' Derek warned.

'I'm okay with it if you are...' Allison bit her lip.

'I'm more than okay with it.' Derek said rolling until Allison was trapped beneath him. 'You know my recovery period is a lot better than my showers...'

Allison gigged, and the front door closed leaving them alone. 'I'm okay with that too.'


End file.
